I promised
by Animeshipper12
Summary: Gajeel promised during a battle that he would never hurt Levy again. So what happens when he accidentally does?


**Hey i'm back! Sorry i've been writing a story for my other account and I just haven't had the time for both. But i'm here now! This story is going to be on Gajeel and Levy! Yeah I know I did them last time, but I had this idea and would only work with them. I promise I will do someone different next time. Onto the story!**

"Hey Levy the party is about to stop! Where's your boyfriend?!" I hear Lucy call out, making me go red.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I yell back. I can practically see her rolling her eyes.

"What ever! Just go find him!" I sigh and get up from my book. I walk through the Guild, searching through the rooms.

"Gajeel? Gajeel where are you? The party is starting!" I peek my head inside the infirmary and see a black lump, snoring on one of the beds. I giggle as I walk up to Gajeel.

"_He's just so cute when he's curled up like that! But why is he napping in the infirmary? Maybe he didn't want to miss the party but wanted a nap or something." _I roll my eyes and shake him slightly.

"Gajeel? Gajeel you need to get up! The party is starting!" I say. He just keeps stirring. I look at his face and see his has a look of discomfort on his face.

"_Maybe he's having a nightma-" _

"Don't... Don't hurt her.." My thoughts are cut off by Gajeel mumbling something.

"_Her? Is he dreaming about me?" _Yeah it was kinda weird for me just to assume it was about me, but it was no secret he liked me. In fact, he openly admitted it.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Flashback**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"_Wh-What do you mean?" I stutter out, my eyes widen at the words the iron dragon slayer just said._

_We had been fighting an enemy when a mage from the dark guild we were fighting picked me up and slammed me into a tree, pinning me there. _

"_Levy!" I hear him call out. I feel a sharp pain on my stomach and screech. I see the mage who pinned me to the tree, his hand on my stomach. When he pulls away, the insignia of their guild _w_as marked on my stomach. I felt a strange sense of deja vu. _

"_Pinned to a tree with a dark guilds mark on my stomach... It's like when.." I hear Gajeel let out a roar, and in a second, the mage is knocked out. He comes up to me and tries to get me off the tree. I swear I see his shoulders shake, as if he is crying._

"_Gajeel? Are you alright?" I say, then squeak when his head rests on my stomach. I feel heat run to my face. _

"_G-Gajeel?" _

"_I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." He says. My eyes soften._

"_Gajeel... How many times have I told you that's in the past? This time, you weren't the one to hurt me." I say softly. He looks up into my eyes. _

"_I promise i'll never hurt you again Levy. Because I l-li... I wouldn't be able to forgive myself..." He says. He helps get me down._

"_Gajeel I know that's what you weren't trying to say. You can tell me." I say once I am back down on the ground. Red comes to his face._

"_Gajeel is... Blushing?" I think. _

"_W-Well... I was going to say I l-lik... I like you." He says, looking at the ground. My eyes widen._

**TTTTTTTTTTTT**

**End Flashback (Man I suck at Flashbacks.)**

**TTTTTTTTTT**

Heat rushes to my face at the memory. I quickly shake my head then get back to what I was originally doing.

"Gajeel? Gajeel the party is starting!" I whack his arm.

"Ga-" whack "Je" whack "el" whack. Still nothing

"Gajeel wake u-" Suddenly his eyes snap open and his hands or on my neck with my feet off the ground.

"Ga...Jeel." I say, struggling for breath. He looks really confused, then his eyes meet mine. In a second, I am on the ground, and gasping for breath. He is standing up and backing away from me, looking at his hands.

"Oh god... Bookworm... I didn't... I was... And you." I stand up shakily.

"Gajeel... I-It's alright.. You just... Surprised me..." I say, taking deep shaky breaths. I start to walk towards him, but he backs away more, his eyes dark.

"I promised... I was having... a nightmare... And you were there... I didn't mean to..." He says.

"G-Gajeel! It was an accident! I'm fine! See!?" I smile up at him.

"I- I have to go." He says, then runs out the door of the infirmary.

"GAJEEL!" I yell and run after him. I run out of the door and down the stairs to see him flinging the door of the guild open and running out.

"GAJEEL!" I shout again, drawing everyone's eyes to me. I don't care though and run down the rest of the stairs, tripping and landing on my stomach at the bottom. But I get up and run down the center of the guild, running out of the already open doors. I run out into the outside, the sun looking like it's going to set soon. I run through the city, shouting Gajeel's name. I am about to give up, when I look up to some cliffs, and see a black figure sitting on the edge, overlooking the town.

"_He's so fast.." _I think. It takes me a while, but I get up the cliff. Breathing heavily, I walk slowly towards him.

"Gajeel..." I say softly. His red eyes turn towards me, then back out at the city and the setting sun.

"I promised... But I still hurt you." I scowl slightly and walk the rest of the way up to him.

"Why can you still stand to be around me? I've hurt you so many times..." He says under his breath.

"Baka." I say, crossing my arms.

"Because you can always be around the one you like. I thought I already told you I did." I say. He just keeps looking out.

"You really are a weird one bookworm." I scoff and turn around. But one of his hands grabs my arm and pulls me to him. I feel heat pool in my face as I feel his arms around my body and his chest against my right cheek.

"Huh?... Ga...Jeel..." He laughs slightly.

"But I guess that's what I like about you." He says.

"Baka.." I say again, but snuggle closer.

"Your one to talk."

**I knooowwwww it suckkkkkssssss but i'm tirreeeedddd and im in the hospitalllllll so give meeeee a breaaakkkk. Anyways I have places to go, things to see, and people to eat, so later!**


End file.
